Kakashi's Little puppies
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: A day in life with Kakashi and his two cute little puppies.
1. Introducing Kakashi Puppies

**i do not own Naruto!**

Another day in Konoha. Team seven was working on well..working together and failing miserably. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't go two minutes without insulting one another and Sakura would defend Sasuke hoping he would notice her. Kakashi; their sensei, didn't look away from his little orange book but was thinking of what to eat for him and his two pets later. A secert was shared between Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. In secert Kakashi was Naruto's and Sasuke's master and they were pets to him. It started a couple of months back when he found out that they loved to be dominated and they surprisingly got along with each other they only fought in public to keep up apperences. Kakashi shut his book and looked at his so called team. What was he gonna do with his team.

"Alright, Naruto Sasuke spar. Sakura work on your excerises" Kakashi ordered.

Sakura went underneath a tree to work on her chakra excerises while Naruto and Sasuke got into posistion. Suddenly they began to spar trading hits after one another until Sasuke got Naruto pinned down and teeth bit the back of his neck making Naruto squrim lightly underneath him. Between the two Sasuke was the dominant always picking and fighting with naruto in public but when they were alone he loved to fuck the boy silly. Naruto was a beautiful submissive responsive, sensetive and down right adorably beautiful it should be illegal. Kakashi thought himself as lucky as he watched his pet's 'play' in the dirt and would let them play for a while. Suddenly he saw Sakura fall to the ground exhausted and gave a whistle toward Sasuke and Naruto and instantly Sasuke got up and off of Naruto who got up with his knees shaking slightly. His neck was covered in bites from Sasuke's playing.

"Alright, team seven is dismissed Sakura you can go home for the day Sasuke, Naruto I need to speak with you" Kakashi said.

Sakura looked a little concerned by walked away anyways. Sasuke and Naruto looked at their sensei/master and instantly their collars were around their neck Naruto's black and orange while sasuke is black and blue with a little pentdent that dangled from it one read Uchiha bitch and other other was Uzumaki bitch on the back was Kakashi's information if his pet's every got lost.

"Sasuke, what have I told you about picking on Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"To do it" Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi suddenly caught Sasuke by his arm and turned him over to give him quick pops to the ass making Sasuke squrim and moan lightly. Naruto watched with legs brushed together at the two.

As Kakashi finished he quickly flashed them to his house. Kakashi walked ahead of them while Sasuke and Naruto stripped down and slipped on their frilly underwear that their master had bought them. Naruto and Sasuke walked toward their master who was on the couch and dropped to their knees with their head laying against Kakashi's legs. Kakashi lets his hands roam through their hair and lean back.

"Naru, go make me dinner something light and simple" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto got up and went to cook dinner for him. While Sasuke stayed by Kakashi's side and let his master read his pants unbottoned and unziped silent order to what Sasuke needed to do. Sasuke slipped between his masters spread legs and pulled out his master's cock giving it a quick kiss before engulfing it in his mouth sucking gently as not to disturbed his masters reading. No one really knew but Sasuke really loved sucking his master it was only the best thing to being fucked and fucking Naruto's pretty little bubble ass. He felt a hand in his hair and Sasuke went deeper and sucked hard making his master groan a little while his hips began to thrust into Sasuke's mouth and suddently pulled out. Sasuke began to whine. His treat was taken away and was about to voice his diappointment when suddenly he felt something inside his little ass come to life and vibrate. Sasuke arched and wiggle his ass back and forth only for Kakashi to put his mouth back on his cock to continue sucking while Kakashi toyed with the vibration from light to high making Sasuke lose his mind while sucking his master. IT was only after a few minutes that Kakashi emptied his cum into Sasuke's mouth who drank it egarly and cleaned him off. With a wet pop he took his mouth off panting and Kakashi petted his head as he kept the vibrator on inside of Sasuke who was shivering in delight and flushed with pleasure.

"Something the matter Sasu-chan" Kakashi asked.

He brought his hand down and gave Sasuke's periced nipple a pinch making Sasuke moan in delight. Kakashi got the boy nipples periced a few weeks back Sasuke wore spikes while Naruto wore rings.

"M-master, please" Sasuke begged.

Kakashi smiled. He loved it when his pets begged for something. Their face flushed in pleasure as they shivered for him to do something that would bring them pleasure.

"be clam little puppy I will play with you after I finish my meal" Kakashi said.

Sasuke pouted. Suddenly naruto came out with master's plate and set it in front of him. It was simple meal, fish miso soup and fried rice. Kakashi smiled at his blonde haired pup.

"Good boy Naru" Kakashi praised.

Sasuke who was still panting as the vibrator was still in his ass. HE looked at NAruto was was blushing at the praise of the simple meal.

"Sasuke, play with naruto. Entertain me" Kakashi said.

Instantly Sasuke was on Naruto quickly that Naruto didn't have time to react as his panties were ripped away. Sasuke gave Naruto a wicked grin as he began to tease Naruto's nipples making the blonde under him squrim and rub against his cock. Sasuke loved the taste of Naruto's skin as he went to bite the neck as his hands rubbed his nipples Naruto was a moaning mess until Sasuke moved away and licked his lips.

Diving back down so his master could watch Sasuke attacked Naruto's nipple with his mouth playing, sucking nibbling while also playing with his playmate's cock stroking it making the blonde arch and mewl loudly. Sasuke couldnt take it anymore and went into a 69 posistion thrusting his cock into the blondes mouth while He played with his hole. That really got the blonde squriming. Coating his fingers in his saliva Sasuke began to prep Naruto teasing him with one finger and then again with two sisscoring his opening making naruto moan around his cock. With two fingers Sasuke spread him open and made a clone of himself and the clone plunge into the opening of the blondes bubble butt while the orginal continued to hump the blondes face.

Kakashi watched as his little blonde bitch was being fucked and finshed his food before he noticed Sasuke erratic thrusting knowing he was going to cum soon so he popped Sasuke's clone and Sasuke stopped thrusting while Naruto began to suck hard on his cock making Sasuke moan loudly and his legs shake. Naruto was always a good cock sucker better than sasuke thanks to his ramen addiction he knew how to suck and slurp like a pro. Sasuke had no chance.

"Naru, enough both of you come here" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto let go of sasuke's cock and sat up while Sasuke crawled toward their master with Naruto right behing him. They sat at either side until Kakashi picked sasuke up and sat him on his lap.

"Spread your legs wide Sasuke, show off your slutty little hole" Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke did as told spreading his legs wide open only to have Naruto who was under him hold his legs up and nuzzle his cock. Sasuke blushed and Kakashi was entertained as he used his hand to tease the raven's nipples and tugging on the spikes making Sasuke arch slightly and squrim. Kakashi looked at his blonde bitch to give a silent command that he understood and Naruto instantly ripped off sasukes panties and engulfed Sasuke's cock while his fingers played with Sasuke's hole. Sasuke was a moaning mess. His teacher was teasing his nipples and biting at his neck while his little blonde was sucking him off and teasing his slutty hole getting it nice and loose.

"fuck! ngh ah! N-Naru" Sasuke whined.

Naruto looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes not stopping with his sucking but pushed another finger inside and touched that one heavenly place that almost made him cum on the spot only for his fingers to slip out and he was hoisted up for a moment and suspened him back down on his master's cock making Sasuke cry out in pleasure.

Their master was not small, he was larger than him and Naruto and thick. Sasuke panted as he drooled slightly. To get fucked by their master was a pleasurable privilage and Sasuke took the oppurtinity to fuck himself on his masters cock.

"f-fuck s-sen ahh sensei!" Sasuke cried loudly.

His master had hit his prostate making Sasuke into a moaning mess as he stopped thrusting himself back down on their masters monsterous cock before he felt something even more amazing. Naruto had climbed himself ontop of Sasuke and plunged himself on Sasuke's cock and Sasuke arched. Being encased inside that blondes bubble ass felt like heaven and his hips started to thrust on his own into Naruto who was whining and mewling.

"My what cute little puppies I have" Kakashi said.

Kakashi pulled himself out of Sasuke and Sasuke whined as his favorite treat was taken away while still fucking Naruto until Kakashi also took Naruto off his cock and pushed Sasuke on the floor suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke felt their arms being bound behind them tightly.

"My cute little puppies, You look so needy. do you want to cum?" Kakashi asked.

They both wiggled and whined for something to fill them. Kakashi made a clone of himself before proping Sasuke's ass up and the other to lay Naruto down on his back both facing one another and it began. Both Kakashi and his clone thrusted into the boy making both cry out because their master was ruthless. Hips smacked against ass Sasuke and Naruto's cry exploded into the air both squriming and crying out in pleasure. Their mouths connected to one another tounges in each others mouth as their master fucked them senseless from behind until they switched posistions with the original who was fucking sasuke laid back and continue to thrust into his raven haired puppy while the clone who was fucking Naruto laid Naruto ontop of Sasuke and contintued to thrust inside of the delicious little blone while Sasuke and Naruto cocks rubbed together making them both cry out.

Kakashi panted as he thrusted into his pets hearing their crys of pleasure was music to his ear as he began to thrust erraticly meaning that he was going to cum soon. Suddenly with a grunt both kakashi's came inside the cute boys making them both cry out and cum themselves. The clone popped and Naruto tried to stand but his legs and body felt like jello. Sasuke removed himself from his master's cock still wanting to go as was Kakashi, Naruto had felt himself being moved by Sasuke only to have Sasuke dive back inside his hot sensetive sore hole and he cried out.

"Sasuke! No pull outAhhh nyah!" Naruto mewled.

Sasuke didn't hear him as he continue to fuck the little blonde when the blonde found himself with his masters cock in his mouth and began to suck as Sasuke fucked him from behind while stroking his cock. Sasuke was known to go about three rounds before passing out while

Naruto went about two and after that was use to being used. Naruto deep throated his master as deep as he could his gag reflex long forgotten as he sucked deeply to please his master as Sasuke took great pleasure of deep thrusting into his hole abusing his prostate making NAruto see stars flash before his eyes and sensetivity sky rocketing. Kakashi pulled his cock away and came on his blond puppys face. Sasuke have cum but didn't stop thrusting. Kakashi stood.

"You two play nicely now. I am going to take a shower" Kakashi said.

Naruto cried out as he came while sasuke grunted but continued to thrust inside.

Kakashi slipped away upstairs to his room and conjoined bathroom to wash. The shower felt very good after a long day and felt that his play time with his two cute little puppies was well deserved. After that relaxing shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and trodded back downstairs only to watch Sasuke cum inside Naruto once again before pulling out and fall back on his ass panting. by then Naruto was covered in cum his eyes glazed over from being over sexed and limbs twitching. Kakashi shook his head Sasuke was always over eager when it came to fucking his favorite little blonde.

"Sasuke, go take a shower I will be up a little with Naruto" Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and with shaky legs went to go take a shower while Kakashi went to gather Naruto. Poor Naruto. His belly was slightly pushed out to take in the amount of cum that Sasuke spewed inside. He almost looked pregnat. HE carefully lifted naruto up and went toward his bed room to see Sasuke come out with a towel around his waist and looked at his master and the little blonde. His slightly bloated stomach made the Uchiha feel very proud.

"Turn and show me Sasuke, is it in?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke turned around and lifted up the towel to see the black and blue butt plug inside of his ass. Kakashi had a rule that the boys had to sleep with butt plugs inside. They never said anything against it. Kakashi stepped back into the bathroom setting Naruto in the bath tub and dipped his fingers on the inside of the boy's ass allowing the cum to spill out letting out a wonton moan that made Kakashi's cock twitch.

"Naughty pup Naruto. trying to seduce your master when hes trying to bathe you" Kakashi said.

Naruto spread his legs further laying back as a further invation for his master to fuck him. Naurto may look innocent but in reality he was a little whore. Kakashi sighed and took away his fingers only for Naruto to grabbed his hands and suckle at the fingers to lick them clean. Kakashi shook his head as Naruto was suddenly lifted and propped with his ass in the air and Kakashi behind him before thrusting inside.

Naruto didn't cry out or moan he just felt his master wrap his arms around his waist and thrust into him like lightening only to cum about a few minutes later inside little blonde. Naruto sighed and felt his master pull out as cum trickled between his legs. Kakashi quickly stepped out and turned on the warm water before starting to clean his puppy inside adn out. Finally after all was done Naruto was clean and Kakashi gently probed his organge butt plug inside of Naruto who smiled and walked back to Kakashi's bed room to snuggle up on his side of the bed with Sasuke on the other who was going in and out of consiciouness. Kakashi layed down in the middle and instantliy the boys snuggled to him. They promptly fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning Kakashi moaned only to look down to see his puppies sucking on his cock. They looked at him with a smile on their faces.

"Good morning master" they said.

Kakashi grinned happily. "Good morning my cute puppies".


	2. Sasuke's punishment

**Sasuke's Punishment**

 **I do not own Naruto!**

Sasuke knew what he did. He hurt his litter mate badly. A hole through his chest thanks to chidori and multiple wounds that sent him to the hospital, but his litter mate had brought him back to the village, back to this dreadful place and back to him. Sasuke knew his master was going to be so mad when he arrived. Acutally mad wasn't even the word he would use..more along the lines of furious. Sasuke laid back in the hospital bed and sighed. Thinking back on what he did to his litter mate Naruto made him a little upset. He wanted to get stronger for him to take him away from this place that held so many bad memories and scolded Naruto for even breathing. They both stayed owned as Kakashi's pets, but what was fun a year ago for them was not enough for Sasuke, but he wouldn't ruin Naruto's happiness with their master. Sasuke had become distant with his litter mate and master to the point of no where near talking to them.

Suddenly the door to his room slid open. Their stood his master. He was furious! Hands continue to clench and unclench while his lone eye held his fury. Like a predator he stalked toward Sasuke's bed and gave him a clear very painful slap across the face. Sasuke accepted it with no complant. He never did with his master he was always felt so powerless against his master.

"What where you thinking Sasuke?" Kakashi asked a growl present in his voice.

Sasuke didn't answer or even look his master in the eye.

"Answer me now, bitch!" Kakashi shouted making Sasuke flinch.

Sasuke started to breath a little heavier.

"I-I wanted to get stronger..I didn't mean to hurt him.."Sasuke explained.

"You put chidori through his chest Sasuke, clearly you were trying to kill him" Kakashi growled.

Sasuke growled back. He wasn't trying to! He'd never hurt the blonde that way.

Kakashi turned his back to Sasuke.

"You have been released. Come, let us go home" Kakashi said.

Sasuke was a bit skeptical of going back home with Kakashi after what he did with Naruto, but slid out of bed and followed his master back to his home..their home. On the way there he heard what they whispered, but mostly ignored it until Sakura came running up to them a little frightend by the way Kakashi looked and Sasuke had his head down.

"Sasuke, how could you do that to Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke growled. "None of your fucking business Sakura"

Sakura looked hurt as he said that. IT was her business cause they were friends team mates or so she thought.

"Sakura, go visit Naruto. I'm sure he'll appericate it" Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded taking one last look at Sasuke and then running off to the hospital. Kakashi took a look at Sasuke and he flinched at Kakashi's gaze. Suddenly with a grab of Sasuke's hand Kakashi flashed them to his house and Sasuke almost had a mini panic attack. Even though he hadn't been in his master's house for a while alot of the stuff was still there mixed in with Naruto's. Kakashi took him by the upper arm and led him all the way into his bed room and proceeded to strip him bare ass naked.

Sasuke shivered. Kakashi threw Sasuke onto the bed and tied his wrists to the bed with his ankles attached to his wrists his ass was exposed and his cock was half way erect. Kakashi walked away while Sasuke was breathing a little harder. He forgot the pleasure it was to be tied up and how it made his heart race.

Kakashi came back. His shirt was off and in his hand was a riding crop normally used on horses but in this case Kakashi was going to use it on a very bad disobeiedent puppy who tried to kill his own litter mate. A swift smack to his exposed ass made Sasuke jump and body twitch.

"So, Sasuke, you are going to be punished today. Do you know why you need punishment" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shivered. "because your a control freak"

Another smack this time on his balls and it made him flinch in pain.

"I-I hurt my litter mate!" Sasuke shouted.

What did you do to your litter mate?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke didn't answer his body twitching and shivering. That didn't make Kakashi happy oh no not at all. Two more smack across the ass which left red marks.

"I...I.." Sasuke stammered.

Kakashi delievered another quick swats to the ass and went toward Sasuke to see his cock leaking a little pre. Kakashi quickly put a stop to that he snapped a cock ring around his cock and balls. Sasuke felt uncomfrortable and began to squrim only for Kakashi to swat his ass harder with the crop making him jump.

"Answer me you little whore" Kakashi growled.

Sasuke started to get scared and overwhelmed but also the excitment began to bulid in his stomach in a twisted enjoyment. Kakashi struck his body and ass over and over again and again until Sasuke knew he was crying feeling wet streaks on his cheeks while his body convulsed in pleasure.

I ALMOST KILLED HIM!" Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi stopped his lashing and looked at Sasuke who was crying and shivering covered in red welts and his cock was jumping and leaking pre that dripped on his stomach. Kakashi petted his hair and Sasuke thought he was forgiven since his master's touch was gentle, but he was mistaken when Kakashi gripped his hair and pulled his head back forcefully.

"That's right you stupid little bitch! You _smack_ almost _smack_ killed him!" Kakashi screamed.

The smacks were infused with chakra to make it hurt worse and it made Sasuke's body convulse and his body tried to cum but, thanks to the cock ring he wasnt allowed too and he could feel fresh tears leak from his eyes. Fuck he wanted to cum so badly, his body shook for it. Kakashi stopped beating on his pet assested the damage. A lot of red welts on his body and bruises forming.

'Good' Thought Kakashi.

He watched his pet tremble, tears spilling from his eyes and Kakashi felt a small twinge of gulit, but thinking about what happen to Naruto only harden his anger at his pet. Kakashi sighed before going toward his drawer and opening the frist drawer pulling out a vibrator and lube. He lubed it up and without telling Sasuke anything he put it inside his dark haired pet only from him to arch and try to move away from it. Kakashi held him frimly until the toy was all the way inside and pressed right against his prostate. He set it on a gently hum making Sasuke moan and arch. Kakashi used sex tape to keep it inside of the boording boy while he got up. Sasuke watched his master who didn't so much as look at him put on a shirt and vanish out of the room without a word leaving Sasuke to have dry orgasms over and over until it hurt.

Kakashi had went to the hospital to visit his little blonde puppy. He looked so weak in the bed but he was awake and gave him a smile as he entered the room.

"Master Naruto said a bit weakly.

"Shh, don't speak too much Naruto. Your still healing" Kakashi said.

Kakashi sat beside his bed and touch his face gently. Naruto leaned into the touch and gave a sigh. His master always had confidence in him, but was easily worried when he got hurt from a mission even if he was able to take care of himself he would always make sure he could come home safely for his master. He went after Sasuke because he knew if Sasuke had left he would of broke his master's heart. So he went after him, they fought and he had almost died but thanks to the fox he survived and brought his litter mate back home. He watch as Kakashi cut an apple for him and then wondered about Sasuke, how he was doing. Kakashi must of caught the look and sighed softly.

"Do not worry about Sasuke, I am dealing with him." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded not aruging with his master as he nibbled on the apple slices.

Sasuke had another dry orgasm and his balls and cock were beginning to hurt. He knew he blacked out a couple of times but the vibrations kept him awake. His mind began to repeat that he was sorry, that he wouldn't do it again just to let the pleasure stop cumming. Suddenly he felt a someone enter the house and he lightly turned his tear stained face to see it was his master. HE was home, he looked a little happy and it made him a little happy. Made his new mood would let his master release him and let him cum. Kakashi lazy looked at Sasuke, wondering if he should prolong his little torture, but saw his shaking body he knew he had learned his lesson. He went over and turned off the vibrator and slowly taking it out, but stopped before twisting it on the inside just to hear Sasuke scream out. Kakashi felt a little sadistic as he twisted it inside and moving it in and out hearing Sasuke wimper his cock was looking a little purple but he wouldn't worry just yet.

"Have you learned Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded franticly he wanted to cum he wanted to cum so bad. It hurt his whole body hurt. Kakashi pinched a nipple and Sasuke cried as he had another dry orgasm. He was coming undone and becoming a blubbering mess. Kakashi took pity as he took the vibrator fully out and watch his gasping ass hole twitch.

"I-I a-a-am s-sorry..w-wont e-ev-ever do i-it a-aga-again..j-j-ust pl-please l-let me cum m-as-ster" Sasuke whimpered.

Kakashi grinned. How could he say no to that begging that sypthany of sorry. Kakashi slipped the cock ring off and Sasuke cried out as he came. His body shook at the intensity of the orgasm and came all over himself. Kakashi thought he was a pretty thing cumming all over himself and when it finally clammed down Kakashi stuck his cock inside his dark haired puppy hearing him cry out again. Kakashi shuddered. Even after being stuffed by the vibrator he was still tight. Kakashi began to thrust in and out of the hole with Sasuke screaming.

"TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" he screamed.

Kakashi ignored him of course while thrusting inside and popped his puppies ass ignoring his mewls and cries. Sasuke felt his body go numb again and his eyes went felt his soul leaving him. Kakashi rammed his little ass looking at the hazy look in his pets eyes. He was going to pass out soon. He stopped thrusting only to unhook his legs and started to pinch his pink dusty nipples. Twisting and pulling at the nips noticing that he took the studs out. He began to thrust inside again his legs spread wide as Kakashi bit at his inner thighs thrusting inside him. His thrusting began erratic once again and suddenly flooded his ass filling him with cum while Sasuke came as well. Kakashi panted and looked at his messy little pet and saw him pass out. Pulling out gently Kakashi quickly plugged his entrance with a plug and began to clean his pet off.

Kakashi took his head as he gently petted his head. A stupid dumb adorable puppy Kakashi had. He would hope the counsel wouldn't let him go sccot free. Once cleaned up Kakashi went to take a shower and clean himself before going bed and into a dreamless sleep.

After two months, Naruto was released from the hospital and the counsel had decided to have Sasuke in Kakashi's care, punishment as he saw fit. He was temporitly put off ninja jobs until they deembed im ready and his chakra was sealed until they seemmed fit as well. Naruto came home and Sasuke had made him his favorite ramen only to have Naruto punch him in the gut.

"Master, I would like to use the bed room please. I shall eat later" Naruto said

Kakashi nodded. He knew Naruto wanted a crack at his litter mate.

"Alright Naru, don't over do it though. Don't want to reopen said healing wounds" Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled before he flashed him and Sasuke upstairs into their master's room. Without shutting the door Naruto quickly removed Sasuke's clothing and his own before stuffing his cock into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto moaned and turned Sasuke's body to where he was sucking on Sasuke's cock as well. Sasuke went on with his task but suddenly froze when he felt fingers in his ass thrusting in and out at a quick pace. Moaning around his cock Sasuke arched and Naru swatted his ass before releasing Sasuke's cock out of his own mouth and diving his mouth into Sasukes pale little ass. Sasuke arched and continued to suck on Naruto's cock but was becoming distracted as Naruto's tounge would lick him all over on the inside and curluing his toes.

'fuck..fuck...' Sasuke thought.

Naruto finally pulled his tounge out and pulled Sasuke's mout away from his cock roughly by his hair. Naruto moved and suddenly thursted inside Sasuke who cried out. Naruto growled using a bit of the nine tails chakra he began to punish Sasuke's ass bu thrusting into his ass mercilessly. Sasuke cried out and clawed at teh sheets crying out in pleasure and pain. His ass was really sore. In punishment Kakashi didn't let up and damn near fucked him near stupid every day. Naruto continue to change posistions but forcefully fucked him hard to where his hips and ass could feel it.

"IM SORRY IM SORRY NARU KOI IM SORRY IM SORRY!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto gave a feral grin but didn't let up. HE continued to fuck the dark haired boy even after he came over and over and over. Naruto paused in his thrusting and made a sealess clone who went downstair as the oringal continue to fuck his litter mate.

Kakashi noticed Naruto had come from the room and sat down at the table to eat his ramen. It had only been a couple of hours, was he truely finished? Kakashi therefore went into his room to see Naruto was not finished and had Sasuke in a bow posistion fucking him hard while another clone was biting at his nipples stroking their cocks together. Kakashi smiled at the beautiful sight before disappering into the bathroom and grabbing the antibotics and creams Sasuke was going to be very very sore.

Finally after another thrity minutes Naruto released inside his litter mate his clone had bit Sasuke's neck making him cum on the spot and promtly pass out. With a gently pull out Naruto watched cum leak out of Sasuke's ass while his clone disappered. Naruto happily got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get a wet warm towel to clean Sasuke. Kakashi came out and gave Naruto a pat on the head and told him a job well done. They both watched Sasuke breathing, body shivering and cum leaking out of his ass. They both had smiles on their faces.

'Glad your home Sasuke, glad your home' they thought together.


	3. Itachi's homecoming

**Acquring a New puppy!**

Kakashi sighed. The pups were out on a mission he himself had one in a couple of hours. Leaning his head back he was thinking back on memories. Memories of his puppies how they were then to now. Sasuke was still a brat kinda but a little more in tune with his emotions thanks to his punishment and fucking him senseless, Naru was and will always be a little ball of sunshine in their lives and a wonderful little wife. Kakashi gets a little hard thinking about fucking the little sunshine, but does nothing about it. There is another thing on his mind. He thought about Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi. Back before Kakashi discovered he was into being a pet owner he and Itachi were on squad together. Kakashi remembered that beautiful raven hair, stoic expression like every Uchiha has and beautiful lean body. He would own him in seconds. Suddenly there was prescence outside his window. He looked to see Anbu.

"yes?" kakashi asked.

"Hokage-sama, demands to see you" the AnBu said.

Kakashi nodded as the Anbu vanished out of sight. Sighing kakashi quickly flashed to the office outside of the doors. He knocked only to get the doors blown off and smoke cleared the room. Inside Kakashi could clearly see a scruffle going on. Sasuke was growling at a person and Naruto was holding him back from killing said person. Kakashi looked to see long raven hair, pale skin and the Akatsuki cloak.

'Itachi' Kakashi thought.

"Ahh, Kakashi. See you've made it" Hokage said.

"what's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade; the hokage, folded her hands beneath her chin and sighed.

"Itachi, has come back to the village..his mission is complete. He needs to be monitored and his charka is locked away for the time being. Seeing as no one else has room. Hatake I am assigning you to care for Itachi." Tsunade said.

Sasuke growled.

"No! He murdered our clan! He shouldn't be allowed to live!" Sasuke growled.

Kakashi turned on him eyes cold and hard.

"Like how we should of done you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke went quiet he knew his master was still upset with him for desserting the village all in the sake of power and almost killing his litter mate/koi. Kakashi hard gaze went toward Itachi who shivered a bit. Suddenly the mood switched and he nodded to the Hokage.

"I accept him into my home my lady" Kakashi said.

The hokage smiled. "Excellent, thank you Kakashi you are dismissed" she said.

They bowed before leaving the office. Walking along village you could already hear whispers and rumors starting, Itachi had his head down not really caring that they were whispering about him. As they came to the house Kakashi paused and looked at his two puppies Sasuke was still on edge having his elder brother staying with them while Naruto tried to clam him down. Kakashi sighed. As they went inside Kakashi and Itachi walked ahead while Sasuke and Naruto paused and disrobed leaving them in a pair of very frilly underwear well Naruto was in very frilly underwear Sasuke, had opted out for a g-string. As they walked toward Kakashi and Itachi. ITachi went wide eyed. His little brother was practically naked! did they do this every day?! Itachi look at Kakashi who was relaxed and petted Naruto head.

"Naru, sweetheart. Will you go make us dinnner please?" Kakashi said.

Naruto go went to fix dinner with Sasuke behind him. Itachi looked at Kakashi, they were so obident why? why were they so obedient?! Kakashi stood and sighed. He knew he had to dish out punishment. Even thought Itachi was a hero to some punishment was in order.

"Itachi come, there is some things we need to discuss" Kakashi said.

Itachi was weary of Kakashi, something seemed off, but Itachi stood and followed Kakashi to another room. Kakashi shut the door behind them and suddenly Itachi felt dread. Kakashi sat on the bed and and itachi joined him.

"we have rules in this house Itachi, when you come through my door you will do as Sasuke and Naruto do, completely naked with my choice of underwear unless there is company. Also you are required to wear a collar only in my prescene when outside or with other company your collar should not be visiable. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi nodded. To him it didn't matter as long as his little brother was safe. Kakashi got up from the bed and went into the drawer to pull out a black collar with no tag a collar ment for dogs. He quickly put it around his neck and fastned it. He went into another draw and gave the boy black silk underwear with bows on the side.

"change into these. The rules are to be obeyed." Kakshi said.

Itachi stripped from his clothing and felt Kakashi staring at him, he blushed a little he has undressed in front of men before, but none had held a stare quite like kakashi. As soon as he was naked Itachi quicly stepped into his panties and suddenly felt very varunable. Kakashi nodded in approval before they exsited the room and went into the kitchen to see dinner on the table but Itachi went wide eyed to see his little brother openly and forcefully fucking the little blond on the floor and the blond was just taking it. He was very responsive and Itachi felt a little bad for getting aroused at the sight.

"Sasuke, finish quickly we don't want the food to get cold" Kakashi said.

Itachi went wide eyed again. They do this regualry?!

Sasuke nodded and with speed continued to fuck the little blonde who was wriggling underneath him panting and mewling like a little whore. Itachi couldn't look away watching his little brother fuck the boy had made him want to fuck the boy.

"Itachi" Kakashi said.

Itachi jumped pulling away from his thoughts. "Yes?" he asked.

"sit down and eat they will join us in a moment" Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded and noticed that there were only two chairs and Itachi sat down in one while kakashi in the other. Where would Naruto and Sasuke sit? A loud cry sounded and Sasuke unstuck himself from the blonde who had cum leaking out of his ass and went weak kneed toward Kakashi and sat by his right while Naruto who very slowly got up went to sit by Kakashi's left. Like dogs. Itachi growled at teh meer thought of Sasuke becoming a fucking dog!. Itachi ate his food quickly silently fuming at the situation while Kakashi watched him. Once Itachi was done with his food, Naruto stood still a little wobbly and cum leaking he took Itachi's plate and washed it while waiting for his master to finsh. Itachi looked away afraid he would say something. When Kakashi finished Naruto took away his plate and washed it before both Sasuke and Naruto disappered from the kitchen and go into another little area of the house.

"Make yourself at home tachi" Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded before disappering into a room to think. Tonight, he would ecaspe with his little brother and Naruto, they would live in the woods somewhere, anywhere except here and with that in mind Itachi waited until the three fell asleep.

IT was very quite in the house when night came. Itachi assumed the silver haired nin was fast asleep in his bed room along with the two boys. HE slowly crept into the room and grabbed teh boys from the bed and began to sneak out quickly only for the boys to disappered in a puff of smoke and Itachi whriled around to see Kakashi standing there.

"Well now, seems like someone tried to steal my puppies from me. Now that won't do" Kakashi said.

"I will not have them obey you like a common dog. Its in humane!" Itachi shouted back.

"They do it of their own free will tachi" Kakashi said.

"I don't believe you!" Itachi shouted.

Quickly Kakashi was in Itachi's face and a hand wrapped around his throat. Kakashi had pinned Itachi to the side of his house and continued to squeeze. Itachi couldn't breath and struggled for a moment before Kakashi released him. Itachi dropped to the ground and took breaths of air before looking back at Kakashi. Itachi shivered, Kakashi looked murderous, but held a clam face. He quickly pulled Itachi by the arm and pulled him back inside the house. They quickly went into another room and Kakashi had Itachi chakra cuffed to teh bed and legs spread wide by a spread bar attached to his ankles. He quickly put a gag in Itachi's mouth as he was somewhat struggling.

"You paint a beautiful picture ITachi, just like Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Itachi growled. This bastard had touched his brother?! How dare he! Itachi lunged but didn't get far and Kakashi chuckled before he sat on the side of the bed and gently touched Itachi's body with a finger circling around the nipple and flicking it every now and then. His finger then trailed down until it stopped at his underwear and slipped his hand inside of them and began to fondle his cock. Itachi tried to squeeze his legs together but it proved rather useless and Kakashi's hand felt way too good. Itachi's body began to shiver as Kakashi stroked him until he was completely hard and weeping at the tip, kakashi then proceeded to removed his underwear letting it pool down to his ankles.

"hmm, i wonder if all Uchiha men are hairless" Kakashi wondered aloud.

Itachi blushed and looked away. Kakashi rose from the bed and went into the closet pulling out a small brown box. Reaching his hand inside he pulled out a cock ring, nipple clamps and a egg shapped vibrator.

"Now Itachi, I'm going to have to punish you. You tried to take my puppies away and that will not do. So I'm ging to break you" Kakashi whispered in Itachi's ear.

Itachi shivered as he watched Kakashi with the various items. Kakashi frist put on the cock ring and fastend it over Itachi's cock and balls and swriling his finger around the tip of it making Itachi involunterily moan around the gag. Pulling his finger away Kakashi leaned forward only to capture Itachi's nipple in his mouth and suck hard. Itachi moaned again while Kakashi's hand twisted a nipple. His mind was going haywire, this was the frist time he was touched like this even in the Akatsuki, they made sure to stay away from him or he would sharigan their asses to hell. finally Kakashi pulled away and placed the nipple clamps on his nipples making Itachi jolt.

"maa, maa so sensetive" kakashi said.

Finally Kakashi looked at his main prize and rubbed his finger around the opening while stroking Itachi's cock. Itachi shivered and tried to move away but the rod held him there as well as the hand cuffs. Suddenly Kakashi thrusted one finger in and began to move it in and out. Itachi was very tight.

'a virgin at best' kakashi thought.

Kakashi stopped playing with his hole and pulled his finger out, suddenly getting up and walking out of the room leaving Itachi wondering what he was about to do. A few moments later Kakashi came back with Sasuke who was grinning like a cat.

"You see Itachi, Sasuke has been wanting a bit of revenage on you and I can't deny my puppy anything you see. So sasuke will be your playmate for this evening. He's gonna get you nice and relaxed before we go on to further punishment." Kakashi explained.

Itachi went wide eyed. His brother wouldn't rape him..would he?

"Alright Sasuke, Do no take the cock ring off or the nipple clamps and you can fuck your brother" Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded stepping toward his elder brother and flipped his brother to where his legs were over his head and showing off his pale ass and pucker. Sasuke massaged his ass cheeks while his tounge went lapping at his hole. Itachi jolted and began to squrim. Sauske popped one cheek while his tongue continued its task. his hand went down toward his elder brother's cock and began to gently stroke it know he couldn't cum. Sasuke's tongue dipped inside the little hole and began to lap around. Sasuke moaned. Who knew his brother tasted so sweet on the inside. Itachi was panting and leaking pre. His own brothe rwas eating him out and it felt so good, but Itachi knew it was wrong. Itachi squrimed but stopped when Sasuke popped him on the ass. Finally Sasuke pulled his tounge away and stuck a finger inside to find that he was beginning to loosen and grinned. The finger disappered in and out of his elder's hole while watching said brother's reaction.

It was beauitful Itachi was a panting and red face mess. Sasuke couldn't get enough, by adding another finger to his one he started to thrust in and out sissoring his brother whose body began to shake. Sasuke was looking for something, that spot that would make his mind go blank. Finally Itachi gasped and arched. Sasuke smirked and began to abuse said spot and Itachi well he was becoming a drooling squriming mess. Sasuke couldn't help but paint his brother beautiful. Pale skin, long legs slim bulid and long hair, if it wasnt for the obvious apendage between his legs he would definally be a girl. Deeming that Itachi was relaxed enough Sasuke brought his legs down and bite at his elder brother's inner thigh making him arch and moan, Sasuke began to suckle on the skin before pullin away and tugged at the nipple clamp. Itachi moaned behind the gag shaking his head back and forth.

"Don't worry big brother, I'll take good care of you" Sasuke purred.

Sasuke had grabbed the lube and lathered his cock up. Suddenly Sasuke thrusted inside of Itachi making him scream behind the gag, but Sasuke didn't wait till he adjusted he began to thrust in rapid thrust making his brother cry out. His little brother was raping him! Itachi had tears flow from his eyes as his brother was fucking his body and was throughtly enjoying it.

"Fuck! mmm Fuck Itachi! you feel so good around my cock!" Sasuke moaned.

Kakashi was watching from the door and the look on his puppy's face was pure heaven. He had the same look when he was fucking Naruto into the ground. He watch Sasuke switch posistion never letting his brother have a break. Kakashi then approached while Sasuke was still fucking his redding hole and released the nipple clamps only for Sasuke who was still thrusting lean forward and suck on said rosey pink nipples. Itachi was arching and trembling his body wanted to cum so bad, but the damned cock ring was preventing that. Kakashi then proceeding to take off gag and he heard Itachi's beautiful moans and that encouraged Sasuke further to fuck him faster.

"S-ahhhh-Asuke! S-st-stop! mm ahh" Itachi moaned/cried.

Sasuke of course didn't listen, continuing to thrust into his brothers beloved body.

"Sasuke, enough" Kakashi said.

Sasuke stopped and pulled out still hard and about ready to cum. Kakashi patted his pets head.

"Fuck his mouth" Kakashi said.

Sasuke was a little to estactic as he climbed onto Itachi's chest and and tried to thrust his cock into his brother's mouth, but ITachi wasn't having it. Sasuke growled before using his mouth to engulf his brother's cock and Itachi gasped allowing Sasuke to thrust his cock into his mouth and began to hump his brother's face while sallowing his brother's cock. Sasuke was in absoulte bliss his brother was an excellent cock suck, his mouth was wet and warm and his moaning made his dick twitch. Kakashi watched the brothers and shook his head at the antics before rubbing his own cock agaisnt Itachi's entrace and plunged inside making ITachi arch for a second and Sasuke pop off Itachi's cock, before diving back down.

Itachi was losing his mind, Sasuke was fucking his mouth and sucking his cock while Kakashi was fucking his ass. His body shivered and arched mewling like a little whore, which made Sasuke's humping go faster and he moved his mouth off cock moaning loudly.

"Master! Brother, your gonna make me cum! your gonna make me cum with your mouth!" Sasuke cried out.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke to his mouth kissing him hotly tongue thursting into his mouth while one hand twisted his nipple and instantly Sasuke came into his brother's mouth with a loud cry empting his cum into his brother's throat who could only swallow. Sasuke panted as he slid his cock out of his brother's mouth and rubbign it on his brother's chest. Kakashi gave a smile to Sasuke who scooted backward a little more his ass in his brother's face sitting there and slowly but surely Itachi was tounge fucking him making Sasuke arch.

"How does it feel Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Ahh so good, His tongue is amazing!" Sasuke said.

With that Kakashi procedded to fuck Itachi faster and deeper hitting the sweet spot on purpose while Sasuke's moaning. Itachi felt his body twitch and suddely the coil in his stomach broke and he had a dry orgasm moaning into Sasuke's ass making him jolt up in pleasure. Kakashi was amused as he watched Itachi's cock twitch from his orgasm. ITachi was in tears, this was horrible he wanted to cum so bad.

"What's the matter little raven?" Kakashi asked as he continued to thrust.

Itachi moaned, but didnt respond and Sasuke began to bounce on his face wanting to cum again. ITachi continued to lick until Sasuke came again onto Itachi's chest. Finally Sasuke was somewhat sated and pulled away. Kakashi pulled out of Itachi and began to rub Sasuke's little hole.

"p-please let me cum, Kakashi..It hurts so bad" Itachi whined.

Kakashi tsked before releasing the spread bar to his legs and spreding Itachi's legs apart still.

"I can't do that little raven, Your brother still isnt satified and until he is sataifed I can not let you cum" Kakashi said.

Kakashi kissed his little puppy's head and whispered someting in his ear. Sasuke went wide eyed and nodded and before Itachi knew it Sasuke was back to fucking him again. Itachi cried out as his sore ass was entered again and Sasuke was once again in bliss.

"Your ass was made for fucking nii-san!" Sasuke cried.

ITachi couldn't respond at the rough treatment and suddenly he heard Sasuke cry out. Itahci looked with blurry eyes to see Kakashi had entered his brother's ass and began to fuck him hard. The harder he fucked him the harded Sasuke thrusted into Itachi's ass making him see starts. What seemed like hours to Itachi was actually minutes until finally Sasuke Came inside of Itachi with a cry.

"NII-SAN!" Sasuke cried as he spilled his seed inside his brother.

Kakashi felt Sasuke's ass tighten and came inside his puppy after a few short thrusts. Pulling out Kakashi tapped Sasuke's ass and he pulled out of his brother giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I forgive you nii-san" Sasuke said.

With that Sasuke slipped off cum trickling down his leg and went to find his butt plug and go back to bed with Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Itachi was still quivering.

"Were gonna be at this all night little raven" Kakashi said.

He pulled out various toys and Itachi shivered. He was in for a long night.

Once moring came. Naruto was the first to get up and gave a kiss to his litter mate watching him turn over and hide into the pillow. Naruto got up and noticed his master was missing. Leaving the room naked he went into the hallway to find the other door open. Going inside he saw Itachi shivering and twitching with Vibrators wrapped to his cock and anal beads up his ass while a blind fold was wrapped around his eyes. Ignoring that for a moment he saw his master asleep in a chair and Naruto shook his head. Gently he woke his master who stirred to see his blonde haired puppy.

"Naru?" he asked.

"Master, go to bed. Sasuke is still asleep" Naruto said.

His master hmm before giving him a kiss on the temple and leaving out the door leaving Naruto with Itachi. Going over toward him he shut off the vibrators and unwrapped them from around his cock see a small cock ring around his cock. He quickly pulled out the anal beads adn watched Itachi's cock spill a little cum out. Finally Naruto pulled off the blind fold watching Itachi stare at nothing.

"Itachi-san, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Itachi stared at nothing and Naruto stood unaware of Itachi's eyes watching his ass sway back and forth. Naruto then uncuffed Itachi so his wrists would have a little blood flow back to them suddenly Itachi sprang and pinned Naruto. His eyes were blank and instantly ITachi went down on Naruto who brought his hands to his mouth to keep from waking the others. Itachi's mouth bobbed up and down on his cock while his hand pulled out the plug and tossing it somewhere. Finally Itachi was statifed with his work on Naruto's cock before flipping him over ass in the air and using lubraced fingers thrusting them in and out of the bubble ass blonde who gaped and wiggled. The thrusting was a little harsh, but Naruto was used to it thanks to Sasuke. Itachi pulled his fingers out and thrusting his cock inside.

"AHHH!" Naruto cried.

Itachi wasted no time as he began to thrust harshly into the bubble butt blonde mesmeried as he watch his ass jiggle with each thrust. Itachi then Held Naruto to him by his chest and continued to thrust while his hand wrapped around the cock of the blonde stroking it with his thrust.

"Ahh Naruto-san, so good why are you so good?" Itachi asked.

Naruto couldnt respond his mind was going blank as Itachi continue to fuck him suddnely Itachi flipped him again this time it was face to face and Itachi kissed him hard while thrusting into him harder. Tongue clashed and teeth met ITachi pulled away and bite NAruto's neck makign him scream. Itachi continue to bite and suck until he felt that coil in his stomach began to strain and finally he let go with a bite to Naruto's shoulder and came iinside the blonde. Naruto let out a shaky breath as he came too thinking it was over.

Itachi flipped Naruto again an this time with his leg on his shoulder thrusted inside the blond making him cry out again as Itachi continued to thrust inside the blonde. He paused for a moment to make a clone. Even if they sealed most of his chakra he had a little left to make a clone and it disappered only to reappear in Kakashi's bedroom to snatch Sasule adn bring him into the other room.

Sasuke woke with a start only to have his cock shoved into Naruto's mouth and Itachi's clone pull out his plug and thrust inside making Sasuke cry out in pain/pleasure. That is how their morning started.

Kakashi awoke a few hours later and noticed Sasuke missing. Normally Sasuke was all over his cock frist thing in the morning. Slipping out of bed he pulled on some pants foregoing a shirt and left his bed room only to hear moaning coming from Itachi's room. He looked to see Itachi fucking his baby brother and finger Naruto's ass. Kakashi smirked and allowed them to continue.

"Master-sama" Itachi said.

Kakashi looked at him.

"Thank you for the punishment" Itachi said not breaking his thrusting with his brother.

Kakashi smiled.

"Your welcome, and welcome to the family Ita" Kakashi said.


	4. Puppies Breeding Season

Another day in the Hatake household, Sasuke was out with their master while Itachi and him were at home doing some house hold chores. Naruto wearing nothing except a cute little short apron and lace panties with a white paw print on the butt was folding the laundry that he just took off the line outside when he felt a weird tingling sensation move throughout his body. He shook his head and body to rid himself of the feeling for now before picking up said laundry basket and heading back inside. Once inside he felt a little tingle sensation again but this time his skin felt like it itched everywhere. Ignoring the feeling he continued with his chores putting away said laundry in his master's room. As he came to his master's room a scent hit him in a way that made him purr. He set the basket down and crawled onto the bed that they all shared his eyes hooded searching for that incredible scent he smelled when he came through the door. He sniffed their pillows until it came from his master's pillow and he took a big whiff.

He moaned 'Smells so good' he thought to himself.

His face was flushed red as he continued to rub his face against his master's pillow. His master's scent made his entire body tingle and burn at the same time. While he was lost in his little world filled with his master's scent he didn't acknowledge Itachi as he watched his little blonde housemate nuzzle his face into his master's pillow.

"Naru, are you alright?" Itachi asked quietly.

Naruto who still held the pillow close to his face looked at his housemate/litter mate and nod dumbly before rubbing his face back into the pillow. Itachi was at a loss of what do to. The little blond looked in a dazed place and his face was red. He knew master Kakashi and Sasuke wouldn't be back until maybe mid- afternoon. He bit his lip.

"Naruto, why don't you lay down for a while don't worry about chores I will do them for you." Itachi said.

Naruto again nodded dumbly but laid the pillow down and laid his body down purring against the pillow. Itachi shut the door only leaving it cracked a bit just in case he need something and went about his chores.

Away from the Hatake household was Sasuke and his master Kakashi. They were out shopping well Sasuke was shopping while Kakashi watched him reading his perverted little orange book aware that his master was watching everything. When Sasuke woke up this morning he felt a little different that normal. He body was bit hotter and he was bit hornier than normal even when he and his master went a few rounds like normal, but he still felt extremely horny. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice one of his many fan-girls running up to him and hugging him from the side. He instantly froze before pushing her off him in a hurry. She hit the floor tears in her eyes, but he didn't notice or care what he did notice that his skin felt it was burning and he felt extremely disgusted. His master helped the girl up and looked her over for injuries apologizing on his behalf before grabbed Sasuke's arm and hurried over to another isle.

"And what was that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in a demanding tone.

Sasuke roughly took his arm away and growled at his master only to have his master growl back and he quickly submitted.

"I-I don't know. When she hugged me, my body acted on its own and I wanted to kill her." Sasuke explained.

Kakashi raised a brow.

"I know it sounds weird sir, but I've been feeling this way since I woke up this morning. Even after going our normal rounds I still feel like I need to fuck something" Sasuke explained.

Kakashi blinked. If he didn't know any better, he would say Sasuke acted like a male entering rut. He leaned down to Sasuke and sniffed him before he reeled back in surprised. Sasuke smelled like a male about to enter a rut. Kakashi was baffled. How could Sasuke smell like a rutting male. Kakashi thought about it for a while before thinking of Orochimaru and growled. A few months back Sasuke had disappeared for about a week and Kakashi went to find him. When he did Sasuke was stripped naked and laying against a tree asleep. Kakashi remembered checking him over and seeing no injuries he took him home. Kakashi sighed before looking back at his little blackbird and patted his head.

"No need to worry Sasuke, let's just finish our shopping and we can head home okay" Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded feeling a slight cramping in his stomach and they continued with the shopping.

When they got home Kakashi was hit with a full scent of an animal in heat. His sensitive nose was sniffing everywhere, his eye landed on Itachi who was dressed in silk dark red panties with a heart cut out of the ass showing off his luscious ass. Sasuke panted a little before he went to go put the groceries away.

"Ita-kun, where is Naru?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi blinked before looking away from his master.

"Naru is in your room. Master-sama I think he is in heat" Itachi explained.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was in heat too it huh, he figured he would take care of this before it got out of hand. He ran his fingers through his spiky silver locks and gave another sigh.

"Itachi you're in charge of Sasuke" Kakashi explained.

He nodded his head at his master and went to help his little brother.

Kakashi disappeared toward his bedroom where he was hit with the full smell of a fox in heat. Naruto was spread out on his head legs open wide, face red with pleasure as he found Kakashi's many flesh lights. This one was a light blue with gel decorated inside of it Naruto had it wrapped it around his cock pumping away vigorously while one of Kakashi's shirt was clenched in his other hand Naruto sniffing at the scent that he knew was still there.

"Aw, my poor Naru" Kakashi said.

Naruto turned his head panting letting out a very cock twitching mewl. His master was back! The burning intensified as his master came close to him and sat on the edge of the bed. His scent was overwhelming and was tingling Naruto's enhanced senses. He sat up before he crawled into his master's lap and sniffed at his master's neck while continuing to pump away at his cock with the sleeve. His mind was going mad.

Kakashi gently pet Naruto's head before his large hand wrapped around the sleeve and took over pumping making Naruto moan loudly and his whole-body shiver.

"My little fox is in heat. Your body must be burning to bred" Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Naruto whined.

"Don't worry my little puppy, Master will take care of it and you" Kakashi said.

Kakashi's hand began to go faster making his little puppy moan loudly in pleasure rocking against his master's lap. The hand that was in his puppy's hair went toward his nipple and gave it a twist letting his puppy's body jerk. Oh, it seems like his puppy was very sensitive. Kakashi bent his head down and took a nipple in his mouth nipping gently and sucking while pumping away at his puppy's cock. Naruto was going crazy drooling and twitching.

"M-Master! Ye-Yes I'm cumming!" Naruto mewled.

With a cry Naruto came from the toy and his master's talented mouth. He rode out his orgasm for a moment before he felt the toy disconnect from his cock and he was on his back.

"We have more to do puppy" Kakashi said.

And with that Kakashi wrapped his mouth around Naruto's cock and began to suck while Naruto sucked in a breath and let himself be lost in the pleasure of his master's mouth.

Outside the bedroom Sasuke was struggling to put the groceries away in the kitchen. His body felt on fire and he was snarling at every little thing. His noticed his hand grew slight claws and teeth became a little sharper. Suddenly an extremely sweet smell entered the kitchen and Sasuke turned around to see his brother there helping put away the groceries. Sasuke not aware of his actions approached his brother sniffing his skin and oddly purring in delight at his brother's scent. Itachi turned slightly at his brother's behavior.

"Ita-nii do you not know how good you smell?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, and how do I smell little brother?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke gave his skin a sniff again. "Like pocky, green tea and sweet dango" He replied.

Itachi blinked. The pocky and green tea he could understand, but not the dango. Suddenly he felt his underwear being pulled down and feel his brother lick on of his ass cheeks. Itachi blushed before he felt his legs being pushed apart and his brother diving in tongue first into his pink star making him cry out and grip the counter. Sasuke was vicious with his tongue licking everywhere it could reach making Itachi cry out in unimaginable pleasure.

"S-Sasuke mmm nyah!" Itachi mewled.

Sasuke growled in satisfaction as his older brother was reduced to a mewling mess. Finally pulling away he quickly turned his elder brother around and picked him up off the ground and placed him on the table on his back before spreading him open again and began to eat him out once more.

"F-Fuck shit mmm S-Sasuke. Please" Itachi begged.

He really didn't know what he was begging for as his younger brother touched his sweet spot with his tongue making Itachi cry out loudly. Sasuke growled as he ate his meal his hand wrapping around Itachi's cock and began to pump away at it making his elder brother gasp in surprise. As his tongue played with Itachi's sweet spot his hand continued to go faster. Suddenly Itachi gasped and arched as he came in his brother's hand and relaxing in his afterglow of an orgasm. Sasuke pulled his mouth away from his brother's pink star and growled approvingly at his brother's frazzled look. Sasuke licked his lips before he pulled off his pants and panties before his mouth dived back down and sucked on Itachi's nipple.

Itachi weakly tried to push his brother off him but he found himself very weak from his orgasm. His body twitched as his nipple was being abused by his brother's teeth and then he felt it something hot and firm poking against his hole. Sasuke suddenly pulled away. He licked his lips again before pulling Itachi toward him and impaling Itachi on his cock in one swift motion. Itachi gasped. He felt fuller than normal. Was Sasuke bigger?! He didn't have time to think on it when Sasuke's hips suddenly snapped against his ass hard. Oh god it felt amazing! Sasuke was brutal with his pounding in and out of his brother's ass.

"Fuck Sasuke!" Itachi cried.

Claws dug into Itachi's skin as he was being brutally fucked mewling for more. He felt his mind completely come undone before he felt his brother pull out of him and pick him up once more. Itachi hung over his brother's shoulder and he felt a hand on his ass before he received a slap on one of his ass cheek. Itachi yelped and blushed before he knew it he was deposited on a bed and looked to see Naruto getting fucked by Kakashi on his back legs over his head and enjoying every minute.

"Sasuke" Kakashi acknowledge.

He didn't let up on Naruto was letting out the most delicious mewls that make Itachi quiver in delight. Suddenly Sasuke was on top of him again. Itachi with his legs spread wide before Sasuke entered him again hard making him cry out before Sasuke was snapping his hips again against his ass. Itachi clenched and that cause Sasuke to growl in approval his tongue hanging out and continued to rut into his brother. Itachi felt like warm mush. His body was singing in delight as Sasuke fucked his brains out he knew he would be sore tomorrow. Itachi came with a shout again before his body sagged on the bed breathing deep. Naruto came not even a minute after him panting and mewling. His ass still greedy for more. Suddenly they, Naruto and Itachi, felt themselves being flipped once more their back against their respected alphas as said alphas pushed to two together their cocks rubbing against one another before they felt hips snapping against their asses again.

Naruto was mewling and arching from over stimulation before Itachi and Naruto felt something cold and wet slip over their cocks. IT was a big cock sleeve slick on the inside and made them both squirm.

"My adorable puppies. How well you all play together" Kakashi praised as he snapped himself deep inside Naruto.

Naruto gave off a cry making his cock twitch while Sasuke was steady pounding away at Itachi's ass trying to find relief. Both bottoms of the Tops were in a state of haze and pleasure cumming multiple time while their alphas came multiple times and continued to fuck him.

After a few good hours of fucking their bottoms the tops were sated, pulling out of Itachi and Naruto who were leaking cum from their asses and passing out not minutes afterwards. Sasuke and Kakashi gave a grin before they cuddle up to the bottoms and drifting off to sleep with them.

Kakashi woke up the next day with Naruto with his lips wrapped around his cock and looking off to the side to see Sasuke vigorously fuck Itachi like a whore.

'well today will be fun' he thought.

"Good boy Naru" Kakashi praised.

Naruto looked up at him with watery blue eyes preening at the praise before bobbing his mouth up and down on his master's cock making Kakashi groan, lean back and enjoy.


End file.
